


More Human Than Human

by bibliotech



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotech/pseuds/bibliotech
Summary: This is how you become something more.





	More Human Than Human

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a White Zombie song. Purely self-indulgent blather.

This is how you become something more.

 

When he dreams, it is not in 1s and 0s. It is in muted colors; distant and urgent, all at once. It is remembrances of past battles and brief triumphs. It is a swirl of nonsense and memory.

And in every dream, his body is whole again. No metal, no silicon. Just flesh and pulse and sweat and breath.

Whole.

He never reaches the end of his dreams. Always, the day claims him before the conclusion. They're easier to forget that way. Easier to push through. And Victor, he's always excelled at pushing through. Finding the weak spot and targeting it, wearing it down. Leaving behind only what's strong and true.

Leaving behind the unfinished dreams for the shining reality.

It's not the life anyone would have planned. But somehow, it's brighter, better. It's real in a way he can taste and touch, in the totality of space or the fierce joy in finding an answer to the improbable, the unbelievable.

This is how Victor became something more. Not better, not perfect, but more than a lifetime of dreams. More than the cold vastness of endless galaxies. More than the electric thrill of a Mother Box. More, and more, and more.

This is the story of how you find yourself, inside all those pieces. This is how you become whole.


End file.
